Technical Field
The present invention relates to power measurement devices and in particular to a replaceable internal open-short-load (OSL) calibrator and power monitor.
Related Art
Existing calibration components currently in use are typically high precision, one piece Open-Short-Load (OSL) or single connection calibration components (such as Instacal). The calibration component typically includes a non-precision switch selectable OSL. A high precision table representing the actual values of these standards is stored in the Instacal module and read out to a vector network analyzer (VNA) to correct for errors in the calibration component and the measuring reflectometer errors. The end result is a precision calibrated test port. Power measurements are typically performed with either a dedicated precision power sensor that plugs into the VNA, enabling the DC voltage out of the detector to be converted into digital readings for display, or a USB controlled complete power sensor plugged into the VNA for display.